


Never Going To Be "Not Okay" Again

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Wedding Night, fixed communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two separate hearts come to form one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going To Be "Not Okay" Again

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is because as always I have to take things a step further.

“...and it’s like, I try to love him enough and I try to be enough, but sometimes it feels like I’m not what he really wants, y’know?”

“Have you asked him what he wants?”

“No, because I’m afraid of what the answer might be.”

“You have to come up with a strategy to get over those fears. Are you one hundred percent certain that you know what his answer will be?”

“No.”

//

“What do you want?”

“I’m not understanding what you’re trying to say. What do you mean by what do I want?”

“Yeah, as in, what are your goals in life? Who are people you want to spend your life with?”

“Isn’t it obvious? My goals are to get called up to the majors and to be your husband. That’s all I really want in life.”

“To be my husband?”

“Or just to be yours for the rest of my life. I don’t care if we were to be chained for an eternity, because I would still be happy. I would be happy because I would be with you. I never stopped wanting to be with you.”

//

“Do you, Kevin Ryan Siegrist, take Trevor Jordan Rosenthal to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Trevor Jordan Rosenthal, take Kevin Ryan Siegrist to be your lawfully wedded husband to comfort and uplift in times of weakness and in strength?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

//

“I always knew it would be you.”

“Me too, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

“You know it now and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
